Vloggers-rucas
by alwaysrucas
Summary: Same story. New book. Rucas are vloggers shipped by many
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST CHAPTER OF VLOGGERS!**

 **somewhat short but more of an introductiony chapter LOLS ENJOy**

Y.

'Hey guys so Maya and I have just gone down to crown to grab some ice cream and then we are probably going to head back to the apartment and meet the boys, so see you guys there.' I waved to the camera and put it in my rose gold clutch before continuing to walk down the hot streets of little New York. Little New York is the nickname Maya and I have given our home-city Melbourne because it harboured the same style as New York did it was just smaller and more quaint. I loved Melbourne more then any place in the world and no matter how much I travel nothing will compare to the gorgeous city that I had spent all of my years living in.

'Hey, Riles check out what's trending on twitter.' I glanced towards Maya's phone and read the hashtag she was talking about. #FancyFriarandPrincessR118 and below that was #RucasIsEndgame. My username on youtube was PrincessR118 but I had no idea who this Fancy Friar was. Ever since I passed 2 million subscribers my fans had been shipping me with every single guy I ever made some sort of contact with. I mean it was annoying but it was apart of the job. I had been a Team Internet since 2009 when 15 year old Riles decided to upload a cover of How will I know by Whitney. Ever since then I never stopped posting videos, I now do beauty and lifestyle videos and I love my job. In 2010 I convinced my best friend Maya to join and post some of her singing covers, They pretty much went viral and she sits on a lovely 5 million subscribers as well as 4.5 million instagram followers. She is slaying the game in the music industry and I will never let her forget that I'm the reason she is there.

'Who's this Fancy Friar guy I don't think I have ever heard of him.' I replied nonchalantly as we continued to walk across the immigration bridge towards crown casino.

'He is a comedic youtuber and he also daily vlogs. He sits at 1 million on his main channel and 900K on his second channel where he daily vlogs and BOY IS HE HOTTT.' Maya practically screams before turning her phone so I could see the picture she was looking at. HOLY SHIT HE IS SMOKING. I mean those abs and those eyes I don't mind being shipped with him DAMN.

'Well damn he is hot how have I never seen him before who is he friends with?' We had now reached the ice cream place and we were getting weird looks from people for being over excited. I grabbed my bubblegum ice cream and we walked the 4 steps to sit next to the river and staring out into the city.

'He is friends with some guy called Zay Babineux and seems to be with his sister Isadora a lot. I don't really know why people suddenly started shipping you guys but yeah you could be shipped with worse.' Maya sighed before once again looking out onto the beloved city.

'Well I guess I should contact management to see if there is anything I have to do but I mean I'm just gonna ignore it even if he says something.' Maya nodded in agreement and we finished our ice creams and took a quick selfie before meandering towards South Wharf. We had 3 storey apartment in Wharfs Entrance and we lived with one other boy named Farkle. Farkle had been one of my closest friends since I was little, Other than Maya of course. It was nice having him in the apartment considering Josh was always over and he and Maya have been together for 6 years and didn't mind Pda or making someone feel like the third wheel. I mean I loved my uncle and my best friend being so happy but I don't need to see it EVERYDAY.

'So we are just walking back to our house where hopefully Josh and Farkle will be waiting for us. I think we are just going to chill after that. I might not vlog anymore tonight cause it will be boring so byeeee! I might vlog again soon but to be honest I probably won't for at least another week anyway go subscribe to Maya.' I gave the camera a thumbs up before shutting my camera off and putting it away once again. I loved doing vlogs but sometimes they were so stressful. I know for sure I could never daily vlog like I mean the effort.

I unlocked the grey gate before unlocking the lovely wood door. I stumbled in and put my shoes next to the door before walking up the stairs to the living area with Maya following in suit. I look out into my living room and see Josh asleep on the couch with the remote dangling in his hand with Farkle lying down in the empty space by the stairs sleeping, obviously taking advantage of the sun. Maya and I were only gone for 40 minutes at the most. I leave Maya the lovely job of waking the boys up for dinner while I head to my study nook to read emails and edit. I turn on my macbook Pro and open the mail app before scrolling through all the business opportunities, When a peculiar thing happens. I hear my mac make a ping noise and I look at the Skype message that has popped up on the side of my screen.

 **LucasFromTexas5671**

 _Hi PrincessRilaya111,_

 _Your management gave me your Skype so you I could message you. I'm FancyFriar on youtube and I just wanted to tell you I didn't make up the rumour. I actually think the rumour is kind of funny though LOL. I definitely could've been paired with worse, I've decided to not comment considering I've never met you or spoken to you. Anyways hope you're all good about this._

— _Lucas :)_

I skim over the message and gather my thoughts. Well he seems like an awful nice guy. I decide not to reply for a bit just so I don't come off desperate. I continue to look through my emails and I stop seeing a particularly interesting one. PLAYLIST LIVE LA - featuring FancyFriar and more. I read over the details and see that my manager wants Maya and I (+plus ones) to feature there in a weeks time. I quickly reply to the email with a we're in before returning to the Skype message.

 **PrincessRilaya111**

 _LOL! I thought the whole situation was pretty funny as well don't worry. I'm actually heading to Playlist this year and I saw your name on the list. Maybe we can take a selfie for the fans?_

 _TTYL Riley 3_

Oh Riley Matthews this man is going to be the death of you and you haven't even met him yet.

 _Weehawken. Dawn. Guns. Brawn_

 **a/n**

 **HI welcome to v loggers (lols autocorrectdoesn't like the word) I am so so excitedfor this book and I'm also really happy that this a pretty unique and original idea. I didn't want to do such cliquestory linesand Ilove youtube and I'm so passionateabout this storyline.**

 **Lots of love Bay xxx**


	2. Two singing and flying

The sunshine floods through my window, next to my bed and I open my eyes with a smile. I turn over to grab my phone and my hand touches a body, Of course Maya ended up in my bed with her sleepwalking. I have tried to stop working out how that happens, I shove her a little and she lets out a light moan, Yeah she is not going to wake up. I start playing drunk by Ed Sheeran and put it next to her ear, Maya loves music and it's the only thing that ever wakes her.

'I know I'll never hold you like I used to.' The song blares through my phone, No response, The music continues to play and I hear her moan again.

'Maybe I'll get DRUNKKKKKK again.' Maya sings before sitting up on the bed, I wish Maya would wake up first for once but no she never does, Ever, I mean there was that one time she woke me up buts that because she never went to sleep. She went clubbing, got home at 7 and then woke me up by stumbling into my old house, I mean 17 year old Riley was a light sleeper and 17 year old Maya didn't know that. Let's just say 17 year old Maya never went clubbing until she was legal, which was one more year.

'I WAS JUST WANNA SCREAM OUT ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE SUMMER.' Maya yells dancing on the bed and playing a pretend air guitar, I never understood why she liked Reece Mastin I mean he was soooo 2010 and his songs were good but they were not that good, Never tell Maya i said that she is his biggest fan ever. I laughed lightly at Maya's great dance moves before pulling out my laptop and going onto my mount of emails, Can you have a mount of emails if they aren't a physical thing, Well you can now. I searched my managers name so I could see my important things immediately instead of scrolling through pointless shit and never finding it, I had two urgent emails and went to click on them.

'I WANNA THRILL YOU LIKE MICHEAL' I heard the perfect tunes of Maya, Farkle and Josh. Anyone else would think It's weird that the boys just showed up and started singing, but it's very normal and I mean when I hear MKTO I go to the source as well.

'BAby you're class and baby you're sick.' I began to rap while all my friends did backup and pointed to me from the bed, Let's just say I'm Tony and I love to rap even if it's easy. I glance back at my laptop as they start to play Billy Joel, Nothing against the legend I've just heard Maya's cover of Piano Man too many times, None of us are super into that POP stuff much cause we love to reminisce on the memories of the old songs. I mean Maya has one or two pop songs out but most of her album is laid back older music and that sells quite a lot so I'm not complaining and no one is.

I skim through the details of the Plane trip to La and our accommodation. My manager has already booked for Josh and Farkle knowing that we would choose to invite them anyway, we didn't really have any other friends so, they were always our plus ones. We have three rooms, One for Maya and Josh, One for Farkle and one for just me, Well this could be weird I barely ever have rooms alone and I don't know if it's best for my situation. I turn over to my friends who are still jamming to something and realise I kinda had to tell them that we were going to La. This could go two very different ways, On the one hand that could not care at all, On the other they could care A LOT. They all stop jamming and glance at me since I've been staring at them blankly for the last 30 seconds.

'Riley are you ok what up.' Maya Cautiously says walking over to me slowly not making any sudden movements, Bitch I ain't a T-rex I'm not gonna hurt you jeez.

'UMM I have something to tell you guys and don't overreact but we are going to LA for playlist in 3 nights. It's a week long thing and Maya and Josh are sharing a room and Farkle and I have our own rooms. Any questions?' I analyse my friends facial expressions and they all look blank, Emotionless, Dumb. They all glance each other before looking at me once again, Another 3 seconds of blankness and they all break out in a Hamilton sing-a-long occasionally screaming "We are going to LA". None of us had ever been to La before so that explains the excitement, We had been begged by our manager plenty of times to go but never had the chance because of 'Prior Commitments'.

'Riles how are you gonna be on a plane. I mean you haven't been on one without Cha-' Maya chimed but I cut her off before she could say the name that held the same amount of hate in side my body as Satan, That name was enough to send me in a pit of rage just be saying it. I hope he dies, Painfully.

'DO NOT SAY HIS NAME NO.' Maya seems startled for a second but just shrugs it off and drags Josh downstairs with her with Farkle trailing behind, I returned to emails just so I didn't leave anything unfinished and the familiar ping rings through my ears.

 **LucasFromTexas5671**

 _No way you'll be there. I'm already excited then and Smackle says to say she is too. She is my sister and is a big fan of yours. I might just have to take you up on that selfie offer. Stay safe on the flight and see you in 3 nights._

— _Lucas :)_

Well that man sure knew how to charm, He would be a great addition as a friend I mean he seems thoughtful. I watched some of Zay and Smackle's videos and I think they would also be great addition to my friend group. All 7 of us would just get along really well.

 **PrincessRilaya111**

 _hahah well I hope smackle likes my videos. My uncle and buddy LOVE yours now. They also saw your aussie accent impression. Yeah don't do that again. It's prawn not shrimp and yeah I don't say g'day that much._

 _*****RILES *sunshine Emoji*_

 **BACKOFTHECLASSBRENDABACKOFTHECLASSBRENDABACKOFTHECLASSBRENDABACK**

 _3 NIGHTS LATER (I'm trying not to do too many time jumps_ )

I splashed the water onto my face and gave myself two small slaps breathing in and out slowly.

'Pull yourself together Riles it's just a plane. Forget about all the other plane rides, he's not here and he never will be, he's gone.' I plastered on a fake smile and marched out of the bathroom, I legit marched don't you think I didn't, Marching gave me the giggles, the giggles made me regain my composure before I saw my friends. So don't think it's stupid cause it's very well thought out.

I sat down on the chair next to maya and swallowed all three of my tablets. My anxiety attack prevention tablet, Melatonin to sleep and vitamin C just cause. Maya, Josh and Farkle seemed to be deep in argument and laughed at how intense they all were. I pulled my phone out my backpack in an attempt and saw I had a Skype message.

 **LucasFromTexas5671**

 _Have a safe flight, Sleep lots and I can't wait to meet you when you arrive. Smackle says ily._

— _Lucas :)_

I smiled at my phone before sending a love heart emoji back, Lucas and I had been Skype messaging ever since he messaged me that morning, Well I mean as much as we could with the time difference. He seemed to be a really nice person and to be honest I can't wait to be his friend. I think he might be really helpful in my recovery as well.

People started to board and I bolted into the line leaving my friends in the dust, I didn't want them to ask questions that would scare me and I didn't want them to talk to me or see me scared. So I really just didn't want them to see me, I worked out a little thing where the airline 'accidently' moves my seat to the other side of the plane away from my friends. Apparently they gets requests for people to get fake moved all the time which took me by surprise. The brunette flight attended took my ticket and pulled off the end before ushering me towards the plane. I walked through the grey tunnel, once again I was met with flight attendeds who took my ticket and led me upstairs on the plane. I sat down in my seat and realised I was sitting at the back and the seat next to me was not set up, Alone at last. I pulled the blanket over me and put my earphones on before drifting into a deep sleep.

 **BACKOFTHECLASSBRENDABACKOFTHECLASSBRENDABACKOFTHECLASSBRENDA**

I woke up with a jolt and realised we were landing. Well I slept for 16 hours thanks melatonin, I held my breath because I hated landings and decided to observe the plane considering I never got to see it full. The people looked pretty normal no one particularly interesting. I could see Maya's hair falling out the side of her chair but she was quite far in front. The sound of flushing startled me and I flinched, I was sleeping there for 16 hours how did I not wake up. The plane landed pretty smooth and everyone started filing off the plane. I grabbed my belongings and walked off the plane not waiting for people cause I'm a bitch and I want to get off this plane. When I got to Lax I was in horror. I had to wait 2 hours in line because I wasn't a citizen and I didn't get an express pass unlike Maya, Josh and Farkle. When I finally reached bag check I was so pooped that I just decided to get a starbucks cause that's american Af, The coffee will never live up to Melbourne's but I mean it's alright. I stared out the window and smiled.

This was gonna be a good trip

 _Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day._

 **a/n**

 **Hey it's me ahhhh I'm so excited for this book. I have written 10 chapters and I'm very happywith them. Sorry for allthe song throwbacks hahaha but ya know I waslistening to throwback music.**


	3. Four x party

Three deleted 

S. (Seen for the very first time)

I pulled out of the hug and waved a last goodbye to one of my fans, I looked up at the line and realised that was the last person. 6 Hours of fans done and dusted, I mean I was tired but these people are the reason I am here, and I can't thank them enough for that. Plus I could be doing worse things, I'm not cocky but having thousands of people line up to meet you, who love you boosts your self esteem a lot. I picked up my phone from the table backstage and saw I had 15 notifications from Zay, I mean I knew he was clingy but come on chill Isaiah. I looked at the first one and I was feeling mad, "Look who I ran into. #unlucky." *image attached*. I laughed at the picture of Zay and Riley both making funny faces, They were gonna be really good friends. I kept scrolling through and noticed that I was right, they had become really good friends, I was jealous that Zay got to go out to lunch with her and Issy but I mean if she gets in with the fam more chance of us being friends. Riley seemed like such a lovely person and I really wanted to become her friend, in the none creepiest way possible. You know when you see someone and you're like shit I wanna be there friend so you do, it's not creepy you're just kind of drawn to them, Well that's whats happening here I think. I clicked on Zay's phone and decided to give him a FaceTime, The camera immediately showed a close up of Zay's face and his double chins. God he was weird.

"Lukey Pookey is that you." Zay vibed in the weirdest baby voice, I laughed at his weirdness that I seemed to embrace and replied with a simple nod.  
"Dudeeeee look who I am with." He yelled Turning the camera to face a brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes.  
"Hi Lucas!" Riley exclaimed before blushing the shade of Crimson, I started to hurry to grab my things so maybe I could meet up with them. I had just finished packing my bag before I realised I hadn't even replied to Riley.

"Oooo sorry I was packing up hey Riley. Zay I'm gonna come meet you for a chill, Riley are you and the others down." I said nonchalantly but my desire to see her probably reeked through.

"Umm as much as I would love to I have a talk at playlist but everyone else is up for a chill. Meet them at nebula cafe." She surged but I couldn't help see disappointment in her face? I brushed off the thought leaving it to my crazy brain and agreed, I hopped in my car that I made playlist rent me and drove to this nebula cafe.

Even though I only really knew Riley it would be good to make more friends, and all of the people Zay is with seem really nice from what I gathered. The blonde haired best friend is a singer and she seems quite head strong, I feel like me and her are quite similar and that we'd get along pretty well. Josh just seemed like a lad and you know us lads, got to stick together so there should be no problem there I mean we seem like we'd click. The other guy was harder to find information about, He had Insta but he didn't use it much and the only footage I could get of him was from Riley's vlogs, He seemed pretty smart and an all around good guy so I'm excited to meet him.

I pulled up at the cafe and put my brave face on, I inhaled the dusty air of Los Angeles and marched inside. The bell rung as I opened the door which made me flinch a little from the sudden noise but I played it off like I Was just ya know, tripping. The first thing I saw as I entered was Zay smiling like the goofy idiot he is running over to me to give me a hug.

'Oh LUKEY. I was away from you for soooo long. Riley was started to replace you man.' Zay joked hopefully and sat back down at the table.

'Yeah sorry man. I had to meet the fans and it was really fun so I don't regret not being with you.' I truthfully said I mean lots of fans versus Zay, it's a no brainer really.

'Ouch man I am hurt. Maybe I won't even introduce you to the observers over there. Joke of course I will they are my new besties.' He motioned towards the three beady eyed humans that sat in the booth with my sister, I laughed at their scared facial expressions towards me, I did challenges on YouTube and sometimes they got a bit "physical". Let's just say I had a rep for being a tough guy, I am a softy at heart though, if you don't do anything to provoke me I wouldn't hurt a fly. Does that make sense?

'This blonde one here is Maya. She is a singer but she also does art you probably already know her like come on who doesn't. She's really fierce I think you two will get along.' I glanced down at the blonde that was all the trend right now. She was very beautiful, not my type, and her scared look had turned to a mischievous smirk. She seemed like she would be someone you don't want to get on the bad side of.

'This is Riley's uncle and Maya's boyfriend Josh. He doesn't have YouTube but he does have lots of social media, he runs the penguin enclosure in the zoo as well as being a specialist for the crocodile, cause you know he's Aussie.' I shook Josh's hand and gave him a 'hey man' cause that's what us guys do. He returned the gesture and gave me a smile, yeah just as I suspected, we'll be good.

'And last but not least, Farkle. He is Astro -physicist and spends most of his time studying. He's super quirky and is very similar to your sister Smackle.' Zay exaggerated a smirk to signal that he was finished his introductory speech, I slid in the booth and ordered a latte and a brownie for my after meet up snack. Everyone started buzzing about the playlist party tonight and I just observed, I had never been a massive fan of drinking and partying cause I think drinking excessively isn't necessary and change you too much, I mean I like to go party and have a good time and I will but I'm not a massive fan of drinking.

 **BACKOFTHECLASSBRENDABACKOFTHECLASSBRENDABACKOFTHECLASSBRENDA**

Y.

I gave the crowd one last wave before I strutted off stage and grabbed my water bottle, Talking for an hour non stop kind of does take it out of your throat. I collected my belongs and started walking towards my car. I was ready to head to my hotel room no matter how nervous I was about being alone, ok so I'm not Independent why do I need to be all the time anyway. It was 5 o'clock and I was pretty sure jet-lag was not going to play nicely tonight.

'Riley, Riley wait up.' Darby called making me stop in my tracks, I spun on my heals to look at her energetic face.

'There's a playlist party tonight and it's quite important for publicity that you go. If you are well and truly tired that's fine but it would be fun to go. Maya and the guys are going and most youtubers that are here will be attending.' She buzzed cocking her eyebrows upwards while looking at my eyes pleadingly.

'Ok I'll go but I have a feeling jet-lag will cut it short.' I dead panned before laughing at myself, I was never a party person I mean I never drink alcohol because of personal reasons so I usually have no fun or get sleezed on by guys all night. Let's just say it's hard to be alcohol free at these kind of parties cause drunk people can be gross. My chest tightened at the thought of all the gross things that has happened at parties, Ew.,I hopped into my car and called Maya ready to get ready with her. 10 to 1 she's already got me an outfit layed out and the straightener warmed up.

I feel like this party will be interesting.

 _How does a bastard._

 **A/n**

 **So how do you think this party will go down?**

 **Will Riley and Lucas like ever meet?**

 **Will Lucas and the others become friends?**

 **lmao hey, so I updates super late,. I'mupdating daily cause I'm on holidays. When I head back to school I will start an update schedule.**


	4. Five x party

Y.

I was currently sitting in my lone hotel room doing my makeup for tonights party, I was extremely nervous for tonight, and that was quite obvious by the way I could not hold a make up brush, they would just slip through my sweaty palms. I sighed defeated and decided the face make up I had on was alright, Besides it will be dark and most people will probably be drunk off their faces and wouldn't remember my naked eye lid and non chiseled face. I grabbed my clutch and waltzed out of the hotel room, finding an agitated Zay leaning against my door frame, Oh no I don't think I am ready for this.

'Sugar, I knocked and knocked and did I get a door opened, I don't think so.' Zay sassily said making his hands do all the sassy movements. I have always had a massive sass level myself, mostly when it came to teachers, but even though I am soooo sassy, I find it very weird seeing people have an attitude. Like does my hand move like that, Do I sound that ridiculous when I have an attitude.

'I am sorry Zay but I was playing the Fray. You found me is my jam and no I do not mean the Harambe version no matter how awesome that is.' I joked laughing at the Harambe reference,. I would hate to be that kid that fell in the enclosure when he grows up I mean the jokes would never stop, Not to mention there would probably be haters in there I mean they're everywhere.

'Girl, Don't even mention the hero. I'll get too upset.' Zay sulked busting out those fake tears. I gave Zay a laugh and walked the two steps down the hall to Maya and Josh's room. Farkle had decided to stay home mentioning something about, 'not being a you tuber and not feeling the need to go', he also said that he would probably catch up with Smackle considering her mental situation made parties a no go. Let's just say when he mentioned hanging out with smackle my inner fangirl came out and they are now my otp.

'MAYA JOSH THE PARTY IS NOW COME OUT PLEASE' I yelled through the door, I never dared walk into there room even if I had knocked. Lets just say past experiences have mentally scarred enough to last a life time. The door knocked my out of my thoughts, literally knocked me. I grasped my face in pain and punched Josh in the stomach. He knew I was on the other side?

'Holy shit sorry Riles you ok.' Josh pleaded keeping his puppy dog eyes on full display,Is it bad that one of my pet peeves is puppy dog eyes like that is gonna work reverse on me. I mean don't even try compare to a puppy ever, You will lose every time.

'Ok you are ready let's go this party.' I announced slinging my arm over Zay's and walking while singing 'IMMMM COMING UP SO YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED' I think I found out what the word aesthetic means. I wasn't really super confident but I will tell you one of the best pieces of advice right now, NO ONE knows the difference between fake and real confidence. If you don't believe me try it out, I swear it works every time.

 **BACKOFTHECLASSBRENDABACKOFTHECLASSBRENDABACKOFTHECLASSBRENDA**

I was being ushered into the large club room, The party was held at a bowling club function room that had been blacked out, the only light source being cool techno strobe lights. It wasn't my scene but I really liked meeting new people, I dived onto the bar not literally but ya know me being clumsy wouldn't surprise me. I grabbed my orange juice, 'Into you' Jammed over the speaker and I couldn't help but sway my hips to the beat, I was glancing around the room getting a vibe when My phone buzzed.

 **celerycory**

 _ummm no reply? #rood. Seriously though keep it PG I'm checking my social media and I'll ask Josh. Don't need these "fuckboys" near you. Yeah I'm in with it_

I giggled at my dads weirdness and replied with an always, That would freak him out considering it's a puzzle. Always what? I am good for sure.

I saw Zay dancing uncontrollably dancing in the middle of the dance floor and decided to go see him. I low-key danced my way to him and bumped his hip to which he let out a woo, raised his drink and continued twerking? Oh god Zay is a woo girl, I don't know how I feel about this new information, I would have to tell Maya immediately considering we are both Himym fans and even though Ted was also a woo girl, we will still both be outraged.

'Lukey is coming in a second.' Zay spoke but I couldn't hear his full sentence over the music, I managed to here in a second. Probably not important I mean it is Zay, I paced out of the dance floor. I was almost at the outside when I felt a wet cold liquid slide down my front, I looked to my left and saw the guilty expression of a twenty year old girl. I put my hand up slightly signalling that it was fine and rushed off to the bathroom, I looked down to my dress and thought 'same' and burst into a fit of laughter that I legit just said same to a dress. What has become of this generation, I grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up what I could but there isn't much I could do I mean it would dry soon enough. , I slid under the hand dryer and took a snapchat to send to Maya, Farkle and Josh. I stood there for about 5 minutes while I just scrolled through Facebook and instagram, Isaiah's pic had blown up because of the whole rucas thing. We hadn't even met?

I strolled out of the bathroom and me being me ran straight into a body, I looked up to the most captivating green eyes that I could see myself getting lost in. Boy was this dude hot, I reluctantly looked away to get a better look and saw who it was.

'Hi Lucas'

 _If I lay here. If i just lay here._

 **a/n**

 **ok they finally met. I mean I wanted to put it off longer but Ireally wanted to have them meet at the party and I didn't have enoughcontent to wait till the end of playlist one and I didn't want to time skip. LOL. I plan on taking things VERY slow in thisfic. VERY VERY slow. I stuffed up in the last onebecause they were together too early and I didn'tplan on making him cheat and shit.**

 **anyway how was that? don't be asilent reader.**

 **FOUVLE YPDATE SAY**


	5. Six X party pt 3

S. (( rewinding like in hamilton where they do it in Eliza pov, then go back and do it in Angelica's pov)).

I close the door of my car and look at the bowling club where the party was held, I was excited to listen to the music and sit at the bar drinking my orange juice and thinking about what could've been. I walked into the room and saw the dark room lit up by some strobe lights, I frantically looked around the room in search of Zay, I saw a girl with a wet substance on her dress walk past me, Stupid drunk girl ugh.

 _so baby look what you started._

I found Zay dancing frantically in the middle of the dance floor so I decided to walk, well dance, my way over to him. I got to him and gave him a sprinkler to the face to signal I was there, He greased me and continued dancing before yelling.

'RILEY IS HERE GO FIND HER.' Due to the loud song I could only hear the last part of the sentence, Go find her? Zay is always trying to set me up with girls, The song changed and the tune of a song came on. To be honest I had no idea what it was called or what most of the words were but I had heard it before

 _She said konnichiwa._

I spotted Maya and Josh sitting at the bar and went to go over and say hi to them. I was walking past the toilet entrance when I felt something hard hit my chest, Pure instinct took over and I caught the thing before it fell. I looked down at the thing and saw beautiful brown curls cascading down her petite body, I was gripping her waist and felt that one side of her body was warmer than the other. I stepped back at the same time as she did and finally saw who she really was.

'Hi Lucas'

 **Y.**

I gave him a small awkward wave while he just looked at me gobsmacked, I couldn't believe I was finally meeting mystery man. There was no doubt he was hotter in person and I mean that is saying something considering how good he looked in pics and vlogs, He seemed to snap out of his gaze and before I could say VEGAS I was pressed up against a chest. Oh a hugger, I like huggers, cool cool whatever not inwardly fangirling.

'Oh my lord I can't believe it's you. It's so great to finally meet you.' He yelled still looking stunned,I laughed at his volume considering he was trying to compete with the music.

'Yeah it's really great to meet you. Surreal but nice.' **(a/n if you know what that is from we're friends)** I retorted taking another full pan look at him, I pulled out my vlog camera to avoid anymore awkwardness and clicked the button at the top.

'Look who I have just RAN into. I need to stop doing that.' I said making a mental note to take how not to be clumsy lessons., I faced the camera towards Lucas and he gave a massive thumbs up, sipping his orange juice and lightly dancing.

'Hey Riley fans. How cool is she? I'm really excited to dance with her tonight.' He yelled winking at the end of his sentence, taking another big gulp of orange juice, I put my camera in my bag while pulling my phone out. I'm a you tuber? social media is a must, I poke Lucas and he turns his head towards my phone, He sees the camera and I feel a warm soft thing press against my cheek, My stomach turns into a enclosure for butterflies and I swear my knees buckled. Am I that deprived of male attention. I finally focus again and press the camera button. Lucas leaves my side and walks out onto the dance floor and I can't help but feel...cold? I distract myself by posting the cute snap on insta

 **PrincessRileyMatthews** : Playlist 3 {tagged; LucasFriarPics}

I pressed the post button and sat down at the bar watching everyone.

 _I'm erasing my self from the narrative._

'Hey Riles you look bored, Wanna go somewhere else these places aren't really my scene.' Lucas asked sneaking up from behind and sitting behind me.

 _The world has no place in my bed._

'Yeah sure let's go.' I replied standing up and grabbing his hand, dragging him out of the confined space.

 _I hope that you burn._

I released lots of deep breathes and put my hand on the wall to help me stand again. That small room, Loud noises, Darkness, Lights and lots of people is enough to send me over the edge and I can't believe I didn't realise that. I breathed out of one nostrils and breathed in the other, well at least tried to. I wasn't going to have one of these now, I hadn't had one in a while and I refuse to ruin people's night.

'Hey hey, you ok. You back?' Lucas asked worriedly looking in my eyes,Well shit he's close when the hell did he get there? I gave him a small smile and found myself being wrapped up in his arms once again. His arms felt so warm and cozy and so much like...home weird. He pulled away resting his arms on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes once again.

'Are you alright you looked like you were going to faint. I was really worried cause I knew you weren't drinking and you looked I don't know kinda panic like.' He stated his head moving to side slightly. Well fuck he is a good observer, where is Maya's fluent lying skills when I need them. Ok don't speak till you know what to say and you don't seem hesitant.

'I have trouble... adjusting from dark to light. I have ever since I was little and that was really abrupt and quite a big change so it kind of took it out of me.' I spoke keeping my eyes closed the whole time, The speaking part was ok but the lie itself, Well I sounded like Amanda Bynes in she's the man. I'm allergic to the sun, I have trouble adjusting to the light?

'Oh yeah my cousin actually has that. His bedroom has to have a light in it all the time.' He spoke casually mentioning his cousins disease like it was normal while stood there like an idiot perplexed about how that was actually a thing.

'Anyway now that you're feeling better would you like to go to a cafe or something. I know this one really nice place about 4 blocks away.' He questioned looking into my eyes for approval, I nodded and we made our way out, As we reached the door I saw lots of little pixels from through the door. I looked out of the window and saw about 100 fans gathered outside the door of the bowling club. I backed up slowly straight into a confused Lucas.

'Ahhh there are lots of fans outside and I-I uh I want to meet them just I'm tired and-' I rambled before a finger was placed on my lip, Usually this would annoy me to no end but with him I didn't really mind.

'Riley it's fine we will find another way out.' He interrupted me before once again grabbing my hand and dragging my towards a door. Lucas pulled the door open and we were instantly met with the lovely sight of two people basically having sex.

'Get out of here' Lucas yelled and I swore he was from like Brooklyn or something with that accent. He pulled me into the janitors closet and pulled the string which bright up the room.

'Oh shit Riley I'm sorry that was dark to light.' He worriedly said, I giggled and gave him two thumbs up.

'So your gonna have to climb out that window.' He stated pointing to the thin window above some cleaning supplies, I looked at him like he was crazy and he just laughed setting up his hands in a cradle.

 _50025000600 minutes_

The song blared through the speaker. So the janitor likes music? I loved this song as well so it should be helpful.

'IN CUPS OF COFFEE. YEAH THAT'S I MEASURE IT.' I sung well yelled positioning my foot in Lucas' hands.

'Yeah go Riley.' He cheered giving me some "positive reinforcement". My foot was secured in Lucas' foot and with one quick motion I was up on the shelf and climbing out the window.

 _How about loveeee._

I crawled out and toppled down landing directly into a dumpster, How convenient. I started thinking about all the things I had thrown away and how all those items could be lying in here with me, Batteries, food, starbucks, Clothes, Plastic bags, It was safe to say I felt very ew. I went to crawl out of the dumpster when I felt a force hit beside me, Lucas made it out, I burst into a fit of laughter Lucas following suit. We sat there laughing for minutes before it finally simmered down and I was looking into his lovely green eyes again.

'You ready to go.' He asked with a smirk, Well I mean I didn't climb out a window and sit in a dumpster for nothing.

'This place better be good.'

 _but when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one._

 **a/n**

 **I'm re editing so I've had those dogs for a while hahah**

 **Heyy sorry this is a bit late but I got two Aussie Bulldog puppies and ahhh I love them!**


End file.
